High Loud School House DxD: The Aventure In Kouh
by HelblindeScarlet1234
Summary: Luna, cansada de los tratos que le dan a Lincoln, decide llevarlo a vivir mejor en kouh, pero al ser asesinado a lado de issei, despertaran los legendarios guanteletes, Dividing, Dividing, Bosted Gear y Dividing Gear, ahora que son demonios que aventuras tendran los tres, Isseixharem lunaxLincolnxharem.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos y chicas aquí con Scarlet, con una nueva historia, y es crossover, espero que os guste este finc con Loud House y High School DxD.**

 **No soy dueño de Loud House, ni de High School DxD, ni sus personajes, excepto los ocs que salen en ella.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **UN NUEVO INICIO**

Lincoln un niño de once esta pasando por miles de reminiscencias de su familia, tratado peor que un leproso, peor que un animal, vendiendo sus cosas, ropa todo lo que mas amo a la basura, el amor de la familia quedo roto, porque creen?

Porque creen que trae la mala suerte, no solo eso su propia hermana mayor Lynn Loud, ella lo amenazo con un bate, y su familia? Nada hicieron por ayudarlo, el quedo solo con un traje de ardilla que le obrigaron a ponerle, maltratado, abusaron de su inocencia, pero quien le ayuda?

Nadie le puede ayudar, hasta que luna Loud ya se harto de estos maltratos, abusos, creencias, luna ya sabia que esto fue culpa de Lynn, que no asimila lo mal que pierde la Loud deportiva, la rockera ya esta muy harta de esto, harta de todo este maltrato que pasa su hermano meno, ahora ya esta decidida a irse de Royal Woods de por vida, con su hermano menor.

 **Habitacion de Lincoln**

El niño aun con el traje llora en silencio, nadie le puede ayudar, ellos fueron muy directos con el, ya ni es bienvenido a lo que solía ser su hogar, ya no puede soportarlo, afuera de aquella habitación luna sabia esto, esta muy decidida a irse de este maldito lugar con Lincoln, ella toca la puerta.

Luna: hermanito? Estas bien? (Pregunta la rockera)

Lincoln: luna! También me hecharas en cara de que soy mala suerte (responde el niño aun su habitación)

Luna: no! Yo ya me harte de esto! Hermanito, por favor puedes abrir la puerta, yo te alejaré de este maldito lugar (dijo la castaña)

Ella espero hasta que el niño abre la puerta, aun con el traje de ardilla, la mujer odia a su familia su propia sangre, que hicieron al grado de hacerle esto, luna le corta el traje y lo baña para que este bien, y le habla.

Luna: conseguí boletos a una ciudad de Japón, llamada kouh, hermano, ya no soporto verte así, hermano menor, vámonos de este lugar ahí podrás vivir como quieres, no quieres volver a vivir como se debe? (Pregunta la hermana)

Lincoln: luna, estas segura de tu decisión, porque si lo hacemos nos tacharan de mala suerte, y no quiero que nada te pase (responde su hermano decidido)

Luna: estoy muy segura de esto, prefiero mil veces verte como eras a dejar mi carrera como estrella de rock (dijo decidida)

Lincoln: entonces vámonos de aquí, vámonos de este maldito lugar que le llamo casa, vámonos (decide el niño)

Y así que los hermanos ya se preparan a meter lo necesario en unas maletas, el dinero que tanto ahoro ella, sera de utilidad en esta ocasión, listos para irse de este lugar repugnante.

 **En el aeropuerto**

Los hermanos ya están en el aeropuerto de Míchigan, listos para irse de este país y de Royal Woods, olvidando lo que acabo de romper la familia Loud, la separación de dos hermanos, con boletos en manos, suben al avión y dirigiendo a un nuevo inició.

Luna: adiós Royal Woods, adiós a todos (observa la ciudad donde nació mientras que acaricia los pelos de su hermano)

Lincoln: espero que esto se pueda cambiar hermana (dijo el niño acostado empezando a dormise)

Luna: lo se, yo se que lograremos hacer una nueva vida en japon! (Exclama la chica cuidando de su hermano)

 **Una semana después, kouh Japón**

La semana ha pasado desde que luna y Lincoln decidieron vivir en kouh, al principio todo estaba mal, encontrando una humilde casa a lado de la familia Hyodo, Izumi Hyodo, les ayuda en todo, haciendo que Issei y Lincoln sean amigos, y asistir a la academia kouh, que unos dos días mas abre puertas a ingresar chicos en ella, al principio era de mujeres, pero al final dejaron entrar a hombres ellos dos y luna pudieron ingresar en la academia y primer día seria el miércoles, cuando inicie un nuevo curso escolar, aquí empieza la historia de los dragones celestiales.

Lincoln: (entra a su casa) ya estoy en casa luna (informa su hermano)

Luna: hola hermano, como te fue? (Pregunta su hermana)

Lincoln: bien, Issei me enseño el barrio, la ciudad, la academia donde asistiremos en dos días, estoy bien al conocer el sitio, estoy feliz de haber irnos de este lugar (responde el albino feliz)

Luna: de acuerdo, hoy llegaron nuestro uniformes, aulas donde estaremos estos años en la academia (informa su hermana)

Lincoln: gracias por decirlo (dijo alegre)

De ahí se pusieron a comer, se la pasaron de maravilla, ya en dos días inician sus cursos.

 **Dos días después por la mañana**

Ya es el día de ingreso para los hermanos Loud, ahora están vestidos como se deben ir, salen y esperan a Issei para poder ir juntos y así conocer mejor la ciudad y su centro de estudios.

Issei: (sale y mira a los hermanos) lo ciento, ahora nos vamos a la academia (indica el castaño)

Lincoln: estoy emocionado por mi primer día! (Exclama alegre el chico)

Luna: también yo, esperemos tener amigos, Lincoln, recuerda ser amable con las chicas, se que una te recuerda a Lynn, pero no seas malo ok (le dijo con calma)

Issei: aun lamento su decisión de eso, ellos deberían estar ahora arrepentidos por lo que le hicieron (se apena)

Lincoln: no te preocupes, eso es pasado, ahora nos enfocaremos en el futuro, es lo que debemos hacer no es así luna (dijo su hermano)

Luna: si hermanito, ya estamos aquí, woo no pensé que hablar nos tomaria rapido (dijo la rockera)

Así es llegaron a la academia kouh

 **Adentro de la academia**

El trio de amigos se adentran a la academia y están maravillados ante el sitio, los hermanos se divierten y juegan un poco antes de iniciar sus clases, ya que iniciaron son precentados ante la clase como hermanos, los chicos y chicas les hacen preguntas normales e incomodas, después de un rato el maestro sale tenían unos minutos antes del descanso.

Luna: hermano, la pasas bien? (Cuestiona su hermana)

Lincoln: de maravilla, tu Issei la pasas bien hermano (responde)

Issei: si la paso bien, oh faltan dos minutos para el descanso (informa en repuesta)

la hora llego y el trio sale de su aula y disfrutan de su tiempo libre y van atrás de los edificios nuevos y viejos de la academia, desayunan y conviven alegremente, pero en el viejo edificio una pelirroja observa al trio de amigos que se divierten y juegan.

 **Club de lo olculto**

Rias Gremory observa a los chicos, una mujer de grandes pechos ojos verde agua, y pelo rojo carmesí, una mujer, la mas deseada por los hombres apodada la Onne-sama, ella le entro curiosidad sobre los tres chicos, voltea y mira su juego de ajedrez, pero en eso también esta la otra onne-sama, Akeno Himejima, pechos un poco mas grandes que su compañera, ojos violetas y pelo atado en una cola de caballo hasta los pies, ella esta curiosa al ver que su compañera observa la ventana.

Aeno: que vio en la ventana? (Pregunta la mujer con su típica sonrisa)

Rias: dime Akeno, quien son los nuevos (responde la pelirroja)

Akeno: oh eso, sus nombres son Issei Hyodo, Lincoln y luna Loud, son nuevos de primer año, porque me preguntas eso? (Cuestiona la morocha)

Rias: solo me dio curiosidad ellos tres, nada mas jaque mate (coloca un peón y la chica de ojos violetas pierde su partida)

Akeno: ara, ara, debo mejorar mas, quiere que le vigilen (dijo la mujer)

Rias: si, necesitamos saber si son usuarios de Sacred Gear (engranaje sagrado por si no lo saben fanáticos de Loud House) espero que no sean (dijo al entrar a la ducha)

Akeno: como ordene bucho (presidenta) iré a decirle a Koneko-san (se levanta y sale de la habitación/club)

 **Consejo estudiantil**

Souna shotori, para los humanos, Sona Sitri, para los demonios, es la encargada de la academia kouh, ella también es una de las onne-sama, también observo la ventana, camina y se sienta en su escrito, siempre acompañada de su fiel reina Tsubaki Shinra, también es otra onne-sama, ella es igual de estricta, pero lo que deficiencia son: sus ojos, un ojo amarillo y uno azul claro, voltea a ver a su compañera de ojos rojos y habla.

Tsubaki: kachou (presidenta del consejo) que fue lo que le llamo la atención? (Cuestiona la ojibicolor)

Sona: noches nada Tsubaki, solo dime quien son los nuevos (responde la mujer de corto cabello)

Tsubaki: sus nombres son, Hyodo Issei, Lincoln y luna Loud, de primer año, porque me pregunta eso? (Pregunta la mujer de pelo largo)

Sona: (ajusta sus gafas de semi montura) por nada, solo me dio curiosidad, pero siento que ellos tres chicos pueden que posean los (Sacred Gear), Aki (llama la encargada)

Aki: que desea de mi? (Pregunta la mujer de pelo verde y ojos rojo)

Sona: puedes vigilarlos, presiento que algo malo les pasara ok (ordena la presidenta)

Aki: como ordene kachou (hace un arco y sale)

Tsubaki: que sera lo que ocultan ellos tres? (Pregunta la mujer)

Sona: eso lo sabemos pronto (sonríe macabramente)

Parece que la vigilancia inició, pero nadie sabe que la historia de los dragones celestiales esta por comenzar, digamen quien de los dos clanes poseerá a los dragones Sekiryuutei, Hakuryuukou y Hakuryuutei?

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 2**

 **EL DIA QUE CAMBIO TODO**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, y como les quedo el capitulo?**

 **Espero que les encate, ya lo he terminado, espero que os guste esta historia tendrá un paretentesco, con athoer life y athoer world, bien es hora de irme y saludos.**

 **Unos comentarios no me harán mal :D**

 **Bien es hora de irse, nos vemos.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	2. Los tres dragones

**Hola amigos aqui de nuevo, he que no subo este segundo capítulo de este crossover de Loud House y High School DxD, ahora doy la continuación, así que espero que os guste.**

 **No soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 **EL DIA QUE CAMBIO TODO**

 **Después de clases**

Las clases ya terminaron, los hermanos Loud y Issei, se van a casa, mientras conversan en lo más alejado una pelinegra de traje de cuero negro y erótico espera el momento de dar el golpe a los tres chicos ignorantes de su destino.

Issei: chicos ya que es hora de regresar, que planes tienen? (Pregunta el castaño)

Lincoln: no lo se Issei, ya que luna, hará la cena de hoy (responde el albino)

Issei: ya veo, luna me alegra que tu apoyes a tu hermano menor, me da rabia lo que le hicieron las demás al creerle de mala suerte (se pone enojado)

Luna: no te preocupes Issei, era cuestión de tiempo, antes de golpear a Lynn (indica la chica)

Lincoln: bueno si- (no termino lo que dijo al ser atravesado por una lanza de luz)

Luna: Lincoln her- (no termino lo que dijo al ser atravesada de la misma forma)

Issei: pero que rayos ami- (no termino lo que dijo al ser atravesado de igual manera)

Los tres muchachos caen al piso sangrado, y muriendo, observa como llega la mujer de vestimenta de cuero erótico, y sonríe.

Reynare: lo siento, pero ustedes tres son una amenaza para la facción de los caídos, culpen a kami-sama de meterles esos Sacred Gear (alza vuelo y se va del sitio)

Los tres: asi terminamos? Cómo simples moscas, que es eso de Sacred Gear, somos una amenaza? No entiendo lo que pasa, no quiero irme aún no puedo hacerlo (alzan sus manos teñidas de sangre carmesí) rojo eh, todo porque creen que somos peligrosos, ah ya no importa eso, ahora espero mi hora (dijeron los tres chicos agonizando)

Entonces la heredera del clan Sitri aparecen enfrente de ellos y sonríe alegre y macabramente.

Sona: ustedes aun no pueden morir, me pertenencen los tres (sonríe la mujer sacando sus alas de murciélago)

Tres: quien es ella? Que quera decir que somos de ella? (Dijeron al caer inconscientes)

 **Academia kouh, de noche**

Es de noche en la academia kouh, por el consejo estudiantil, en tres camas descansan los tres chicos, entonces ellos abren los ojos y miran el consejo estudiantil.

Lincoln: porque estamos en el consejo estudiantil? (Pregunta el Loud menor)

Issei: no tengo la menor idea (responde)

Luna: que haremos tu madre esta preocupada (dijo preocupada la Loud mayor)

Sona: no es necesario Loud-san, yo le avise a su madre (indica la pelinegra)

Issei: Kachou, porque estamos aquí? (Pregunta el castaño muy confundido)

Sona: vengan a la sala del consejo, les haremos saber el porque (indica en respuesta la presidenta del consejo)

Entonces los tres chicos van asia la sala del consejo, cuando llegan miran a las chicas as del clan Sitri, una pelirosa, una peliverde, una albina, peliazul, una pelinaranja y a las dos pelinegras, que están en el escritorio, mientras que las demás están en los sillones.

Lincoln: disculpe, Kachou, a que nos a querido ver aquí? (Pregunta el albino nervioso)

Sona: bueno los eh llamado aquí porque están ahora adentro de este conflicto (responde)

Luna: que quiere decir, adentro de este conflicto? (Pregunta enojada la castaña)

Sona: ahora son demonios como nosotros (responde la heredera sacado sus alas de murciélago)

Los tres chicos, quedan en shock, significa que ya no son humanos? Que fue lo que ha pasado para que sean iguales a ellas?

Issei: pero como es eso posible! (Exclama impresionado ante tal revelación)

Sona: parece que ocultan los tres poderosas Sacred Gear (sonríe la mujer)

Tres: Sacred Gear? (Preguntan los chicos)

Sona: Sacred Gear, en términos generales, significa engranaje sagrado, ustedes tienen Sacred Gear de longitud alto, si pueden activarlos, imaginen unas poderosas armas (invitan la heredera Sitri a los chicos)

Así que los tres, cierran los ojos y piensan en una arma capas de matar a un dios, entonces tres columnas de luz aparece, revelando tres guanteletes, el de issei es un guantelete rojo, con las gemas verdes, cuernos dorados y garras filosas, el de luna es un guantelete blanco, con las gemas azules, cuernos dorados, garras de igual manera, el de Lincoln es un guantelete blanquirrojo, con toques de los dos ya mencionados, gemas verdeazuladas, cuernos dorados y mismas garras, la heredera y el resto del clan quedan asombradas, ya que en su poder están los tres dragones celestiales, Sekiryuutei, Hakuryuukou y Hakuryuutei, la heredera sonríe apliamente al saber lo que son capaces ellos tres.

Sona: es impresionante ustedes tres, son los actuales dragones emperadores (sonríe la mujer)

Issei: wao, así es porque nos asesinaron? (Pregunta y ella afirma)

Lincoln: porque yo tengo la fusión de Issei y luna? (Pregunta)

Sona: bueno, ya que el es donde vienen los dos guantes (responde)

Luna: bien presidenta, ahora en que nos metimos? (Pregunta alzando su mano enguantada)

Sona: tienen tiempo, ya que es muy largo (indica en respuesta)

Lincoln: somos todos oídos (se sientan los tres)

Parece que asi inicia la aventura de los tres, pero que les depara ahora al trío de dragones?

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPÍTULO 3**

 **UNA FALSA MUERTE PARA ACTIVAR LOS GUANTELETES**

* * *

 **Hola chicos ya estamos de nuevo, espero que les haya gustado, fue corto pero espero que les guste la continuación del canon de DxD y de no hubo suerte, se despide para la otra.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	3. Falsas muertes

**Hola chicos y chicas, ha pasa un buen tiempo desde la actualizacion del segundo capitulo de este crossover, bueno aqui Sona Sitri tendra que hacer varios movimientos para la activacion de los guantelentes, como veran si fuera Rias quien los reviviera el resultado seria una perdida de tiempo como en el canon original haciendo que los traicionen y que ella mate y tambien ella es mas directa en another world ella les prestara ellos tres como ya mencione, los atentados Excalibur sucederan despues de que valla a Royal Woods, despues del Rating Gamer, por ahora ya aclarado los puntos de esta nota doy inicio a este capitulo.**

 **Como siempre, no soy dueño de nada ni de los creadores de este fanfinc.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **UNA FALSA MUERTE PARA ACTIVAR LOS GUANTELETES**

 **Consejo estudiantil 3:30 AM**

Los tres chicos quedaron en shock, la heredera y lider del clan Sitri, les dijo todo sobre la guerra de las tres grandes facciones, tambien las facciones menores, tambien las muertes ocacionadas durante la tercera guerra, la muerte de cardes, (Dios biblico) Arcangeles y reyes demonios, despues de unos momentos de estar callados, la heredera y ama habla.

Sona: que piensan ahora, ya estan metidos en esto (dijo seria su ama)

Luna: ya que Kachou, esto es peor que le hicieron a Lincoln (dijo sin querer lo que le sucedio a su hermano menor)

Issei: creo que esa informacion era confidencial (suda balas)

Sona: que quieres decir Luna que era peor lo que le sucedio a Lincoln-san? (pregunta su ama y las del consejo hacen la misma pregunta)

Lincoln: Luna es mejor que le digas a que se enteren por otros idiotas (le dice seriamente)

Luna: (supira) bueno, si tu quieres le decimos a ellas (responde voltea a su ama) veran estamos aqui porque algo le hicieron a mi hermano (empieza su relato)

Luna al contarle la tonta idea del traje de la suerte y de que Lincoln es de mala suerte la cara del resto del clan Sitri queda llena de odio rabia, todas las miembros actuales y la presidenta y la vise-presidenta estan llenas de odio y rabia existente elevando un poco su aura demoniaca.

Sona: ahora entiendo el porque ustedes estan en japon, pero me alegra que esten ya lejos de esos malditos (dijo con rabia)

Luna: no se preocupe por ahora hay que saber como ser mas fuertes (mira su guantelete balnco, hace que Issei y Lincoln miren los suyos)

Sona: no se preocupen chicos, por ahora duerman lo que queda de la noche, mañana en la salida hablaremos de las capacidades y la longitud que tienen cada uno ok (indica la chica)

Issei: entiendo, entonces nos retiramos a descansar, con su permiso Kachou (hace un arco, los hermanos hace la misma reaccion y se retiran a descansar en la enfermería)

Sona: no tengo opción, Aki, Yura y Tsubaki, tendran que fingir su muerte (dijo sin voltear, sorprendiendo a su equipo)

Momo: pero porque eso? (pregunta la peón compañera de Issei)

Yura: esta loca o que le pasa, el aun es un niño! (exclama la compañera de Lincoln)

Tsubaki: esta segura de esto, no sabemos que sucedera (dijo preocupada la reina Sitri)

Sona: no tenemos opcion, no soy como la idiota de Gremory, los Gremory nos han quitado todo ahora nosotros nos toca quitarles a los dragones (responde la rey Sitri)

Tomoe: si es la unica forma no hay alternativa (puso seria su cara)

Y asi la noche reina una vez mas.

 **Academia Kouh por la tarde**

Es ya la hora de irse a casa, los estudiantes de Kouh regresan juntos o separados, pero aqui vemos a los recientes miembros del consejo estudiantil regresar a casa con las actuales miembros de dicho sitio, el cielo se estaba poniendo naranjo.

Yura: dime Lincoln siempre te dicen el Hombre del plan? (pregunta curiosa la torre)

Lincoln: si me lo planteo de un modo, asi que ella te salvo en un incedio de niña (responde calmado su compañero)

Yura: si, fue la forma de vivir de nuevo, estoy agradecida con ella (sonrie la albina)

Luna: dime Tsubaki, como adquiriste esos ojos? (pregunta curiosa la rockera)

Tsubaki: bueno, los adquirí cuando estaba a punto de morir asesinada por unos hombres (responde calamada)

Aki: dime eres peón? (pregunta a caballera de pelo verde)

Issei: si es lo que se creo que no soy el unico, vi que la de pelo rosa es tambien peón (responde calamado)

Los chicos conversan calmadamente en eso el cielo se puso morado poniendo seria a las cuatro y confundiendo a los dos chicos.

Tsubaki: estamos en la mira chicos, se acercan dos! (exclama seriamente)

Len: mira Kaito, almas descarriadas no lo crees? (pregunta el de pelos amarillos)

Kaito: no te confies Len, tres de ellas son mas experimentadas la cuarta es mas atenta pero es novata como los otros dos (responde el de pelos azules)

Aki: que hacen en territorio Sitri/Gremory? (pregunta la caballera)

Len: ustedes solo interfieren en los planes de nuestro señor, deben morir y ya (dijo simplemente)

Yura: no digas pendejadas, ustedes entraron a tie- (no termino lo que dijo a ser atravesada)

Kaito: menuda chica (sonrie y le entierra la lanza a Tsubaki)

Tsubaki: (escupe sangre) maldicion! (exclama, Aki solo mira con impotencia)

Aki: maldito seas Angel caido! (exclama pero Len le entierra la lanza y caen al piso)

Luna: no! malditos! lo pagaran! Dividing Dividing (activa el guantelete)

Lincoln: Yura (baja la mirada) Dividing Gear (activa su guantelete igual)

Issei: ustedes lo pagaran Bosted Gear (activa el guantelete igual forma)

Kaito: mira quien son! Los dragones celestiales (sonrie calidamente sombrio)

Len: no ganaremos un acenso si lo matamos ahora (sonrie activando lanzas de luz)

Chicos: ustedes pagaran por lo que les hicieron, pagaran por la muerte de mis amig s (dijeron enojados y las voces de los dragones resuenan)

Dragones: (dragon boster primera liberacion!) (exclaman los dragones liberando tres torrentes de energia de los dragones)

Len: esto no pueden pasar! (exclama mientras que ellos se acercan lentamenta a matarlos)

Chicos: moriran por lo que les hicieron malditos dragon shot (disparan los dragones matando al instante a los caidos) al menos la hemos vengado, Aki, Yura y Tsubaki (dijeron al caer desmayados)

Sona: (aparece con Tomoe) como les fue chicas? (pregunta la rey)

Aki: estan muy tristes, pudieron hacerlo pero nos hablaran despues de esto? (pregunta ayudando a levantar a Issei)

Yura: no se si el confiara de nuevo conmigo (dijo ayudar a Lincoln)

Tsubaki: no se tu pero Luna es capas de molerte a golpes si sabe que esto fue una puebla de activarles los guanteletes (dijo seria la ojibicolor)

Sona: lo se por ahora llevemos a la enfermeria y que descansen un poco luego haremos lo que podamos (dijo al desaparecer en un circulo magico)

Parece que las cosas terminaron así, pero que será cuando sepan que a tan vivas les hablaran o no, pero la amistad de alguien hará que los dragones sean más poderosos pues seria a la otra.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPÍTULO 4**

 **ASIA UNA AMISTAD CON UN LAZO IRROMPIBLE**

* * *

 **Hola chicos y chicas, estamos ya con el final de esta parte, espero que les guste este capítulo y es momento de irme a la otra nos vemos.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


End file.
